Turn Back Time
by missingSkywalker
Summary: Time Travel AU. Luke has a chance to save his uncle and aunt from dying. He is sent back in time to when he is fourteen. But what if Luke was not the only one to time travel? How would this change the Future? Rated PG-12 for action and violence of War. Cover Picture by asami-you at deviantart. A New Hope AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I was thinking about writing a short fanfiction as a Christmas gift to my readers, but I couldn't come up with any ideas until now. I thought of twenty-one pilots and remembered their song Stressed Out. "Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days." These lyrics lead to this._

 _I am sorry I have recently not updated, and I'm sorry. Once a week, after Christmas Break, I will update the Kidnapped Skywalker and PJO and the Factions with a chapter. Just a question, but who likes the Flash? Back to the Future? Arrow? I'm currently watching the Flash Season 1 Episode 12._

Set near the end of the Return of the Jedi

 **Prologue- Luke's POV- Changing the Life of ...Yourself?!**

Luke stared at his father's body as it burned on the pyre. Feelings threaten to unleash themselves as he watched. No matter what his father had done as Darth Vader, he would always love him; the good in his father had saved his son and redeemed him. He smiled sadly as a tear trickled down his cheek; the victory over the Empire had price.

Luke stared at the stars as his father's body slowly burned into ashes; the stars twinkled at him as he thought of his childhood dream. _To reach the stars, to find his father..._ Luke glanced at his father's body; he found his father... and his twin sister. Perhaps, one day, his other dream would come true, but not yet. The Rebel Alliance would need Leia to rebuild the Republic, and Luke would help his sister. After all, what was a Republic without its protectors? The Jedi would return to protect the galaxy once more.

Luke wistfully thought of Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen; he wished he could turn back time with the knowledge of what they were doing for, protecting him from. Leia also wished that her adoptive father, [in her mind, her real one], Bail Organa, and Alderaan were still here. Luke shook his head. There was no way to bring them back, and besides, the key to the Future had been practically given to them. He sighed but still…

No, he thought. No. But the Force had other plans. The last thing Luke remembered was being sweep up by the Force and hearing a Voice. "Your wish has been granted." The Voice said in dry humor. _What did that mean?_ Luke wondered. Luke had no time to ponder the answer the question for his world faded to black.

5 BBY

Luke woke up in his room in his bed on Tatooine; he sat up and studied his surroundings. He felt as if he hadn't been in his room for years… _Why do I feel this way?_ After all, last night, he had turned fourteen. Luke frowned. Why did he feel like he was older? He was confused, but all he could think of was… that… Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were protecting him form something, never lose hope, and to listen and obey Uncle Owen without any whining.

"Luke, time for breakfast!" Called Aunt Beru from the kitchen. Luke quickly changed into his usual attire: a white Tatooine robe with his boots. He walked to the Dining Room table and sat next to Uncle Owen. Uncle Owen peered over and looked at Luke after setting his cup of blue Bantha milk down.

"Luke, you may not go to the Imperial Academy." He said firmly before sipping more of his milk. Luke felt sheepish; last night had not been the best time to express his wish. Aunt Beru raised her eyebrows at Uncle Owen as if saying that was not the best approach.

& FLASH BACK &

"Uncle Owen?" Said Luke nervously. "Yes, Luke." Uncle Owen replied. "When can I join the Imperial Academy?" Asked Luke.

Uncle Own sighed. That boy dreamed of flying, of being like his father, and of adventures beyond the stars. He loved his nephew, but he refused every time for his sake. Of course, most of his friends were gone; only five still lived here. Heck, Biggs was leaving for the Academy too. Owen Lars looked at his nephew's pleading face, knowing he would miss his best friend the most. They had flown together since they could walk and talk.

"No, Luke, you cannot." Said Owen strongly. "But…" "Not, Luke, you are not going!" Owen nearly shouted at him. "Why not?" Asked Luke. "You can't because… because… Ugh, never mind, let us go home." Said Uncle Owen fuming.

& END OF FLASH BACK &

"That's okay. I don't want to go." replied Luke. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen shared a look. "Are you sure Luke?" Asked Aunt Beru. "Yes," Said Luke. Uncle Owen smiled; perhaps, Luke could be safe. Luke had a nagging feeling in the back of his head; something terrible would happen. He knew it. Somehow he did. The family of three eats breakfast in silence, while Luke's head was spinning with that information.

#############################################################################

What do think? Should I keep on going? Please Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note- Since this story has gotten two follows and added to a community, [Yeah, someone actually likes it!], I'm continuing the story. I can't wait to see the new Star Wars Movie, and I just saw Big Hero Six! Thanks iltanen and prankprincess123! Anyways for Chapter 2..._

 **Chapter 2:-Luke's POV- Trouble from the Empire**

5 BBY [Or is it?]

Luke stared at the sky of Tatooine; Tatoo I and Tatoo II were the stars of Luke's home planet. Ever since he was nine years old, he longed to fly like his father. He had wondered who his mother was once upon a time, but Aunt Beru was like a mother to him. He wondered if his father was a mechanic, pilot, and adventurous like himself; he imagined his father like that. He also imagined his mother as a political figure, for some odd reason, that was also adventurous, stubborn, wise, and pretty. Imagining his mother had brought peace to Luke, while imagining his father only brought longing.

Luke sighed. Wishing for his father wouldn't help; the facts said that he was dead, but a nagging feeling told him he wasn't. Luke walked away from the spot he had been standing on; he was letting go of the past. He walked into their house, only stopping to wave hi to Aunt Beru. He threw away the information he had on the Imperial Academy. He smiled sadly before walking out of his room. This is the new life; he couldn't turn back now.

Luke felt the nagging feeling again; something wasn't right. He walked quickly to the entrance of the house only to be face to face with storm troopers. He quickly moves to his left to get out of their way. The storm troopers approached his Aunt Beru who was in the kitchen; she looked up from what she was making for lunch. Aunt Beru had sent Luke out of the kitchen earlier after they ate breakfast and he finished his chores; Luke had gone outside for a little bit. Luke's heart nearly stopped when they dragged her out of the kitchen. The only thing he had heard in that conversation was: "Where's Owen Lars?" "He's no here right now." "He has committed treason against the Empire."

Luke wondered what that meant. His Uncle Owen was just a moisture farmer on Tatooine. He wondered what they thought his Uncle had done. But Luke had no time to ponder the question, because his Uncle came inside. He ran over to him; his Uncle looked at Luke from the other side in the kitchen.

"Uncle Owen," whispered Luke as quietly as he could. "Yes," Asked Uncle Owen in a harsh voice. "There are storm troopers outside our house; they have Aunt Beru and say you have committed treason to the Empire." Uncle Owen paled and said, "To the Empire, we have committed treason." Uncle Owen quickly grabbed his blaster he had hide in his robe, before going outside. Luke followed my Uncle outside, hoping there would be no violence.

Luke's blood froze from anger at the Empire when he saw what the Storm Troopers had done; they had damaged his land speeder, destroyed their food supply, had destroyed his friend's, Biggs Dark lighter's, home were also starting to destroy their own home, and had hit his Aunt Beru. Aunt Beru had a nasty cut on her forehead, thanks to those bucket-heads.

Before Today, Luke had thought the Empire wasn't half that bad, but now he knew otherwise. The Empire was unjust; how he wished he could do something. An idea sparked in his head that he and Biggs could join the Rebellion as pilots. After all, they were good pilots and had even flown through Beggar's Canyon in T-16 Sky hopers. He balled his fists and lifted his chin slightly in defiance.

The Storm Troopers were pointing their guns at him, Uncle Owen, and his Aunt Beru. Aunt Beru was unconscious on the ground with a large bruise on her forehead; her short, blonde-gray hair was in front of her face. She laid on her right side, and Uncle Owen was kneeling next to her. My anger boiled at the sight, until Luke felt a wave of calm and peace wash over him. He blinked, surprised, and let his fists uncurl before returning his mind to the scene that was unfolding.

"For your acts of treason against the Emperor," said a storm trooper who was reading off a scroll, "Your farm will be burned to the ground, you and your wife are slaves to the Empire, and your nephew will be handed over to Lord Vader for his death." _What?!_ Luke thought. "Leave," said his Uncle Owen sternly; his face turning red from anger. "Leave, or else." Aunt Beru was in his Uncle's arms, and the Strom Troopers were pointing their weapons at them.

The Strom Troopers grabbed his Aunt and Uncle dragging them away to the Star Destroyer they came on. Luke's anger boiled and he felt outrage. He also felt a weird sensation and stretched out with his feeling. It felt natural to do it for some weird reason; he let it flow as he pushed with it at the Storm Troopers. His face had a confused facial expression when he heard the sound of Storm Troopers falling. He opened his eyes to see just that. _What have I done? Luke wondered._ It didn't matter though, because the Star Destroyer that held his Aunt and Uncle were gone.

Luke had a sinking feeling as he watched it disappear; the other Storm Troopers had run far from his vision to Mos Eisley. His guardians were gone; what should he do? He vaguely remembered a man named Ben Kenobi and decided to find him. He felt like he could trust him. He grabbed his damaged land speeder and drove all the way over the Dune Sea to Ben Kenobi's hermit house. He parked it on the right side of his hut; for some reason, he couldn't shake his bad feeling about something big and bad would happen. He had hope they would all be prepared.

#########################################################################################

What do you think? Please Review! Missing Skywalker out for now. ;) 963 words


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: For now, this story will be my primary focus, until it is finished. Thanks to Ergrein, Mireilles3, EtherealKnight21, and Yuki F. Karasu! :) It probably won't be a super long story, but I promise not to abandon it. [If you're reading one of my other stories, don't worry I'm not abandoning them either; thought, I might rewrite or edit their chapters and titles.] Thanks and please review! ;)_

 **Chapter 3-Third Person's POV- The Ripple in the Force**

A hooded black figure watched from a distance at the destroyed moisture farm. The house was fine, but what was in it was not. Its work was done as the figure turned heel and left. The person smiled; fate would be different, because he would see to that. The Empire will stand, and Skywalker will be turned to the Dark Side. Leia Organa would also be turned with her brother, so that the Jedi will not rise again.

In Mos Eisley, a shiver went throw a scruffy looking smuggler. He wondered why, but he shrugged it off as he turned to his companion. "Come on, Chewy!" Shouts Han Solo as he walks over to the bar. He certainly needed a good drink; after all, that's all it took to shake a bad feeling. Han was certain the feeling wasn't the Force; the Force was just some mumbo-jumbo.

Obi-Wan felt a ripple in the Force; a Sith was here on Tatooine, and he is from the future. Impossible! Ono-Wan thought at first. He wondered why this Force signature, although smaller and less powerful than Luke's, Leia's, and Anakin's, was stronger than his own. Another Sith might mean the end of the Jedi. He would have to begin training Luke; the Galaxy needed him. Briefly, he wondered if it was safe, but the Force reassured him. He calmly waited for Luke to open the door.

Leia felt a jolt go through her body as she followed her father into the Imperial Senate. She wondered why; perhaps it had something to do with her future, but that's impossible, right? She, for once in her life, was unsure and confused, but it wouldn't show. She made sure of that. She would ask her father later. Right now, she would be prepared to follow her father through whatever would happen next.

Yoda felt a ripple in the Force as he mediated on Dagobah. "Change the Future this will." He said to Qui-Gon's Force Ghost. Qui-Gon nodded gravely before leaving Yoda to mediate on this. "Do more good than harm this will if Luke is trained early." He said as the Force revealed things to him. "Worry for Leia we shall." Yoda called out to Obi-Wan using the Force. _Bring Luke here you will. Train him to mediate and to use his father's lightsaber on his way here._ Yoda knew that they would have to speed up his training so that by the time Luke was sixteen, he would be a full-fledged Jedi Knight. For what purpose, Yoda did not know. Yet.

Darth Vader felt the ripple in the Force as he choked the life out of the Admiral on the Executor, well, former. He stared at the body for a few moments before turning his heel and heading to his chambers. "Captain Piett, I have promoted you to Admiral." He said to Piett. He nodded and quickly commanded Strom troopers to move the mess of the former Admiral. Vader wondered why the Dark Force Presence felt so familiar. It wasn't as strong as his own, even with his strained connection to the Force due to his injuries, but it was stronger than Obi-Wan's. _Stop it! Obi-Wan were a friend of Anakin's and Anakin Skywalker is dead._ He thought. He brushed aside his thoughts on the matter till later.

Ezra felt something fleeting as he jumped onto the stolen speeder. He wondered why he felt a chill at this dark presence as he raced away. He shrugged it off. _Whatever, it doesn't matter._ He thought. He raced away on Lothal.

Darth Sidious smiled maliciously as he sat on his throne in the Imperial Palace. This would change everything, but his plan would still stand. Perhaps this Sith Apprentice could take Vader's place or join their side. Sadly, with his training and Force power, the best he could be was a powerful Hand. He wasn't nearly as strong as Vader, which meant he wouldn't be keep around long before he had to be killed. Sidious sighed. Oh, well. He felt another ripple, one of loss, which was more powerful than the first ripple. Interesting enough, it was similar to Anakin's Force presence. He pondered why, until he remembered Padme. He grinned even more maliciously than before. The perfect replacement for Vader was somewhere in the Galaxy, and he would send Mara Jade after him.

#############################################################################################

 _I'm sorry this is so short, and I'll make the next chapter longer. Anyways, what do you think? Please Review! Who do you think the Sith from the Future is? Why did is Ezra mentioned? You'll find out soon. ;) Missing Skywalker out for now. 727 words._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, I've been on a Writer's block and starting a new story on Wattpad, but I'll be writing at most every two weeks. I promise on the River Styx. *Thunders in background* Okay, Zeus! Sorry but this chapter is VERY short too._

 ** _Beru Skywalker- I can't tell you everything, because it would spoil the fanfiction. But I can tell you will see more of Ezra and his friends, Luke MAY remember in the near future, and Luke has not seen the evils of the Empire yet._**

 **Chapter 4-Obi-Wan's POV-**

5 BBY: In Obi-Wan's Hermit Hut

Obi-Wan felt Luke's Force signature that was practically glowing in the Force; it reminded him of Anakin. He softly sighed in the quietness of his small hut; he grimaced before leading his thoughts back to Luke. Luke was not his father, although he shared his father's looks and attitude. But he also had his mother's height, her smile, her nose, her gentle spirit, patience, temper, logic, love, hope, loyalty, and stubbornness; with his parent's combined stubbornness and loyalty, Luke will be a hard person to argue with, especially with Padme's logic. He sadly smiled as he felt Luke's Force signature walk into his hut.

He would have to train Luke to become a Jedi; Luke would also need a decent education. Although Luke was more like his father these days, it would be interesting to see how much of his mother he had. After all, Leia had Padme's beauty, intelligence, stubbornness, and political role, but she was her father's daughter. She had her father's infamous temper, snarky comments, logic, and impulsive behavior. This is why Obi-Wan were training Luke, not Leia.

He knew Leia would be safe if Vader caught her with her Force signature blocked off and her dyed black hair, but Luke was the spitting image of his father and a powerful yet untrained Force sensitive. Perhaps Luke could learn to mask most of his Force signature. Obi-Wan decided that would be one of his first lessons, besides the ones Yoda had earlier instructed him to teach him.

"Ben Kenobi?" Asked Luke. "Yes," Replied Obi-Wan. Luke was a swirl of emotions; he felt sadness for his aunt and uncle being taken, worry for them, and anger at the Empire. Obi-Wan smoothed Luke's mind. "I need your help." Luke said urgently. "The Empire has taken away my aunt and uncle." Obi-Wan looked thoughtfully at Luke; his eyes turned sad as he realized Luke would have to face his father, the Emperor, AND an unknown Sith user.

Luke looked at Obi-Wan as if he could sense his pain and asked, "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan wondered how Luke could sense his emotions, but he dismissed it for now. "Nothing's wrong. Luke, to help your aunt and uncle, we have to move to another planet." He said calmly. "I always wanted to leave one day." Luke replied. "But can I say bye to Biggs?" "Of course," He said, "Pack a few things by the way." "Okay." Luke said and with that he was out the door.

5BBY: On the way to Dagobah 

Luke never thought he would have to leave Biggs and his other friends behind on Tatooine. Even if he wanted to leave, he never thought it would be like this. But he had learned from Ben who his father was. A Jedi knight who was apprenticed to Ben when the Republic was around. His father was a great star pilot, warrior, and a great friend. Apparently, he inherited his father's looks and personality, but unfortunately for himself, he hadn't inherited his height.

Obi-Wan chuckled as he watched the boy stare into space, fascinated by the stars and stories of his father. He sighed sadly. He was nostalgia for the good old' times before Vader. He missed his apprentice, even if he wouldn't admit it. Luke, like his father, would be trained by both himself and Yoda the same way, except they would reign in his temper. There would not be a second failure.

"Luke, I want to teach you something." Obi-Wan said to his new apprentice. Luke walked over to him with interest as he mediated. "This is how Jedi..." Started Obi-Wan, until he looked over at Luke. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw Luke mediate and levitate objects at the same time better than himself and Yoda combined. Well, lesson one is scratched off the list. Now, onto the bigger stuff or so he hoped.

#########################################################################

How did Luke do that? What do you think? 636 words. Missing Skywalker out for now. :)

#########################################################################

Excerpt from next chapter-

'Was the Empire really that bad?' Luke wondered. He had thought when he found out who he was and who his parents were, he wouldn't be conflicted anymore, but he was wrong. He sighed. What would it take? He went back to training again.

Ezra had stolen a speeder from some new people on the streets. 'Tough Luck.' He thought. 'For them, not me.' He grinned at the last thought. He watched as Imperials and one of the newbies came down the street. He chuckled. Time to go.

Leia smiled as she watched her home world from her window. It was peaceful and beautiful with nature and life. She smiled contently. What could be better? She was helping her father stand up against the Emperor and the Senator of her planet. Winter was safe and next door, along with Breha. All was great, until she felt a chill run down her spine. She froze, and her whole body stiffed. With a sharp cry, she fell out of her chair.


End file.
